Kirby VS Majin Buu
Kirby VS Majin Buu is the fortieth episode of Death Battle. It features Kirby from the same title series and Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z. Description Nintendo VS Dragon Ball Z! Which puffy pink powerhouse is the ultimate harbinger of doom? Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Imagine right now, what does the apocalyptic destroyer of worlds look like? Boomstick: Stop thinking, because you're wrong. It's these pudgy pink terrors. Kirby, Nintendo's floating puff-ball of never-ending cheer and dreams. Wiz: And Majin Buu, the most vicious monster in the Dragonball Universe. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kirby (*Cues "King Dedede Battle" and "Gourmet Race" orchestral remix*) Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, an epic war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. Ultimately, good prevailed, but at the cost of many, many lives. Yet one infant Star Warrior escaped the carnage, destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy. His name... is Kirby... (*Record scratches*) Kirby'': HIII!'' (*Cues Green Greens from Kirby Super Star Ultra*) Boomstick: Wait, what?! The cute cuddly pink puffball who lives in Happyland? Are you sure you're reading the right back story? Wiz: Yes. He crash landed on Popstar, the most confusingly-shaped planet ever, and has been defending the kingdom of Dream Land ever since. Boomstick: But look at him! He's just so adorable and cuddly. He couldn't hurt a fly. Wiz: Kirby is a ravenous cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder. Tiff : Did you do this? Boomstick: Holy shit! (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fighters (Kracko)*) Wiz: He may not look it, but Kirby is a powerhouse. He possesses incredible strength, speed, durability and an arsenal stranger than an average day in Florida. Boomstick: His trademark power is his inhale ability, which sucks almost everything in with a powerful vortex. With it, he can clear out everything from a quick meal to an acre of forest in a matter of seconds. Wiz: Plus, Kirby's body is malleable, allowing him to stretch his mouth and inhale larger objects, though he does have trouble wrapping his mouth around extremely large and heavy things. Boomstick: LIKE MY DIC-! Wiz: -KIRBY weighs practically nothing, allowing him to inflate his body and fly like a sentient balloon. He can traverse the skies, and outer space, by using his own personal vehicle, the Warp Star. Boomstick: Which he can call up at any time on speed dial. No, really, he uses a cell phone. Somebody get me that number! I tried 1-800-PINK-RIDE, but it was something else.... (*Cues Super Smash Bros. Melee - Gourmet Race*) Wiz: The Warp Star is Kirby's primary means of transportation through the universe, and can travel at speeds faster then light. It is forged of Kirby's own energy, so, while delicate, should it be destroyed, Kirby can easily create a new one on his own, making the cell phone kind of pointless. Boomstick: I'd be happy to take that phone off his hands, though I'm a bit iffy on standing anywhere near that star-driving balloon marshmallow. Look at him! He doesn't even care! He's a monster! Wiz: It's about to get even worse: guess what just happened to that poor creature? See, when Kirby swallows a victim, they don't exactly die. Turns out Kirby's stomach, is, in fact, an entirely separate and endless dimension of reality. Boomstick: So he never feels full. Talk about getting your money's worth at an all-you-can-eat-buffet, though. Wiz: Kirby can trap thousands of victims in this abyss. Then, he can actually enter his own stomach dimension and draw from his captive's power using his copy ability. Boomstick: How in the hell?! Does he, like, swallow himself? Wiz: He likely projects an astral image of himself within the dimension, which can act on the physical plain. Boomstick: Sure... Anyway, with the Copy ability, Kirby's form and power change based on what he's eating. By devouring an enemy with a mallet, he can become Hammer Kirby, a master of whack-a-mole! Wiz: Fire Kirby can unleash a torrent of flame and survive all manner of heat. Ice Kirby can freeze his foes solid. Wheel Kirby is fast enough to drive around the entire kingdom of Dream Land in under two seconds, though who knows how he can see where he's going. Boomstick: There's Mike Kirby, who singing talent is apparently so awful, everything that hears it dies. (We see Mike Kirby sing, causing several monsters to explode) (*Cues Arena Battle from Kirby's Return to Dreamland*) Like Wiz at karaoke night with the ladies. Wiz: Yea...HEY! Boomstick: Stone Kirby is nearly indestructible, and Sword Kirby is a master with a blade, he can even fire sword beams, which can cut through anything without mercy. DAMN! (*Cues Final Battle EX - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*) But that's not all, he can pour a ton of energy into the blade, and make it grow into the powerful Ultra Sword. Wiz: Fighter Kirby is a master martial artist, and by inhaling a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hyper Nova Kirby, capable of devouring worlds. Last, but not least, by absorbing his own Warp Star, Kirby can create his ultimate weapon, the Star Rod, a magical staff powered by dreams and capable of destroying evil, and most of the moon. Boomstick: The only problem with Kirby's copy ability is, they don't last. One bad hit, and there it goes. (*Cues Boss Battle - Kirby's Return to Dreamland*) Wiz: But even without an added ability, Kirby is remarkably tough. He's powerful enough to crack a planet in half, fast enough to run on water, and strong enough to throw a monster thirty times his size, on a frying pan, all the way to the sun, circle the burning star, and return to Kirby's feet, with the perfectly cooked monster. Boomstick: I think that might be the most ridiculous feat we've ever seen on Death Battle. But he's not just strong, he's so tough that he was barely fazed after being crushed under thousands of tons of pressure, and effortlessly survived an explosion massive enough to eclipse the entire world. Wiz: He's achieved all of this despite being only eight inches tall. Boomstick: See? Its not the size of the monster, it's how he throws a FUCKING HUMUNGOUS FRYING PAN INTO THE SUN AND BACK! Wiz: Well, Kirby does have one crucial flaw: he's a baby, and has yet to fully mature as a Star Warrior. Boomstick: Yeah, he's not too bright, so he's not gonna be whipping up any genius strategies mid-fight. Fortunately, he's powerful enough to get away with it. Kirby is the most adorably terrifying thing in the world. Kirby does his traditional ending dance while the Kirby Dance music from Kirby's Return to Dreamland plays. Majin Buu (*Cues Evil Buu - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: True terror is something unpredictable, unstoppable, and dreadfully deceiving. Boomstick: A perfect description for the pink monstrosity known as Majin Buu. Majin Buu is a fat, pink, man-sized baby thing with enough power to destroy a planet. And I assume he's made of some sort of bubble gum. Probably Big League Chew. Wiz: Buu has existed since the dawn of time, but was only discovered five million years ago by the nefarious wizard, Bibidi. Bibidi released Majin Buu on a helpless universe, intent on destroying everything. After annihilating hundreds of planets, Bibidi set his sights on Earth, sending Buu ahead in a sealed capsule just waiting to be released. Boomstick: Buuuuut then Bibidi got himself killed before he could get to Earth and release the pink terror. But no worries, the weird lizard-wizard-thing had a back-up plan in the form of a magic clone named Babidi. Yes, clone, not son, that was a mis-translation. So, Bibidi, Babidi and Buu. (*sings*) Put 'em all together and what do you get? Wiz: A Disney lawsuit... Boomstick: Anyway, the doppelganger Babidi set out on a quest to recover Buu and complete Bibbidi's plan. Wiz: Eventually, Babidi found Buu and opened the monster's shell. BUUUT turns out there was a... slight defect and Buu was... uummm... Boomstick: A complete idiot! Majin Buu: OHOHOHOHOHOOO! (*Cues Buu's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) (*''Majin Buu hums and stretches his body after being sealed.*)'' Dabura: Is this the... The great Majin Buu? Are you positive? Wiz: Buu is the equivalent of a man-sized toddler with the power of a billion nuclear warheads. (*Buu kicks Dabura across land and into a cliff*) (*Cues Pink Demon - Dragon Ball Z*) Boomstick: Talk about your terrible twos. Buu has a ridiculous arsenal for killing worlds: he can fly, shoot lasers, destroy cities by breathing too hard, and can fire a beam from his head-penis that can turn people into candy. Wiz: Boomstick, it's not his genitals, its his.... well... actually, I don't know what it is. Which brings me to his strangest ability, his whole body in general. Whatever he's made of, its magic in nature. Buu's whole body can be pulled, stretched, or even ripped apart with no negative effects. Boomstick: He can even pull entire slabs from his belly and use his own flesh as a weapon. AAHH, this is just getting stranger and stranger. Wiz: Yes, and he apparently does feel pain, though it seems to please him. Like some sort of combat masochist. Fortunately, his body can regenerate almost instantly. Boomstick: He can be blasted to smithereens and reform himself in seconds. He's practically invincible. Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack after seeing it in action only once, this is how he learned Goku's Kamehameha wave, and Supreme Kai's Instantaneous Movement teleport. But his copying prowess goes even further, he can physically absorb other people, transforming his mind and body. Buu: YES! COME TO ME! (absorbs Gotenks) (*Cues Majin theme from the Buu Saga*) Boomstick: That's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Wiz: Each version of Buu has a different personality, based on whom he's absorbed. Fat Buu is cheerful and childlike, due to absorbing the carefree Grand Supreme Kai, but then there's his original, and most dangerous form, Kid Buu. Boomstick: He's so tiny! He's like a little kid in MC Hammer pants! This can't seriously be his deadliest form. Wiz: Kid Buu is pure rage incarnate. (*Cues Panic from the Buu Saga*) Kid Buu screams out loud and pounds on his chest. Wiz: He can get so angry, he's capable of tearing holes in the fabric of reality just by screaming. Boomstick: Or, if he's fed up with whatever planet he's on, he'll just blow it to bits with his Planet Burst attack. Wiz: In a universe chock full of planet busters, Majin Buu is one of the strongest, he's destroyed entire galaxies by systematically obliterating each planet one by one over time. (*Cues Bad News from the Buu Saga*) Boomstick: He's defeated most of Dragonball Z's most powerful characters, including Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan. Wiz: He one-shot the king of the demon realm, and easily bested the Supreme Kais. Boomstick: Who are like the gods of other gods, so needless to say, Buu is pretty frickin' strong. (*Cues Kid Buu Theme*) Wiz: But he's also extremely cocky, caring little about strategy or personal safety, and while his regenerative ability seems to make him indestructible, Buu is one of the only Dragonball characters who's body has been visibly effected by ordinary bullets. Boomstick: And while being able to destroy planets, his body's not tough enough to take the explosion, forcing him to regenerate from a mass of pink particles. Wiz: Despite having the mind of a child and the body of Play-Doh, Majin Buu might just be the deadliest villain in Dragonball history. Majin Buu: Me get big Buu MAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD! Buu screams, causing a massive explosion of energy. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:Fights made for commemoration Commercial (*Cues Yacker's Plea from Sonic Colors*) Ben Singer (Wiz's voice actor) walks towards a stack of boxes of Super Saiyan God Goku chibi figure and he picks one up Ben: Super Saiyan God Goku? He's my best friend. Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: Then why do you hate me, buster? (Ben looks around) Ben: What? Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: My Super Saiyan God form will eat Superman for lunch, like a delicious muffin. That's right, I'm talking to you, Ben Singer! But you can't even sing. (Shocked, Ben throws the chibi figure to the garbage bin. But the chibi figure teleports back to the table using Instant Transmission. Ben slowly looks up to the table.) Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: We see them, Ben. They're very angry. We see the comments. We see everything..... (his head spins for a few second until he stops.) Ben: I don't want you anymore. Super Saiyan God Goku Chibi Figure: Wha-'' (Ben stuffs the chibi figure back in the box. You can hear the muffled scream of the chibi figure.) Ben: Merry Christmas. '''Boomstick: You too can own one of these totally-not-possessed limited-edition Pop Final figures, exclusively at funimation.com. Click the link below and use the code dbzscrewattack for 10% off, only at funimation.com. But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' Fight (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Intro*) On a bright day in the Kingdom of Dreamland, in what appears to be Green Greens, a multitude of citizens are enjoying the good day. Some Waddle Dees are walking around, a Bonkers is sleeping, a Knuckle Joe is simply standing around and two Waddle Doos are dancing with each other. Then suddenly, a pink beam is blasted from the sky at one of the Waddle Doos, turning it into a piece of cake. The camera moves up to reveal the source of the laser attack. Majin Buu: HELLO! (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Royal Road*) Buu then strikes one of the Waddle Dees with his Chocolate Beam, which sends the rest of the citizens running around and fleeing in panic. Buu continues to fire Chocolate Beams left and right, hitting multiple targets before shooting one at the camera. It then returns to Buu floating mid-air, laughing and cheering at all of the things he's turned to sweets which are hovering near him. Buu: Me gonna eat you up! Buu picks up one of the nearby chocolate bars and throws it into the air in an attempt to catch it in his mouth, but before it gets there a strong wind pulls it and all of the food away from him. (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Masked Dedede*) The camera moves to the source of the wind, which would be the hero of Dreamland, Kirby, riding his Warp Star and using his inhale ability to suck up all of the food. Kirby eats all of it in one gulp with a look of satisfaction on his face. Buu however, is less than pleased with this and quite angered that his food was stolen. Buu: *Points at Kirby* YOU MAKE BUU MAD. BUU MAKE YOU DEAD! FIGHT! Kirby and Buu rush towards each other and collide punches, before Kirby knocks Buu back and attempts to knock him out of the sky, but Buu teleports to avoid the attack and hits Kirby with a beam from his mouth which knocks the ability copier out of the air. Kirby lands next to Bonkers, who tries to get away only for Kirby to inhale him and transform into Hammer Kirby. Buu then charges at Hammer Kirby, who counters by hitting him away with his hammer. Kirby throws the hammer at him, retrieves it, and proceeds to beat on Buu before knocking him skyward, at which point he hops onto a newly created Warp Star to knock Buu against a tree, then a wall and eventually pounding him flat against the ground. Buu just pops back up, however, and proceeds to grab Kirby and slam him into the ground so hard that he loses his copy ability before throwing him into the air and knocking him into a forest. Kirby slams into a tree which frightens some of the other citizens there. He then proceeds to inhale Sword Knight and become Sword Kirby. Majin Buu returns as Sword Kirby charges up and delivers a powerful slash that cuts Majin Buu in half at the waist. (*Music Ends*) Buu: *Cries* You hurt Buu! *His two halves zip back together* Almost! Kirby then facepalms at what he has to deal with his opponent as a Blade Knight runs past Kirby in a panic. Buu notices them and sends a blob of his body after the fleeing swordsman, which it captures and returns to Buu, granting the jolly giant a sword, which he then uses to fight Sword Kirby. Majin Buu then tries to swing his sword at Kirby but actually cuts a tree in half, before losing his sword and getting slashed frequently in the air before getting knocked to the ground. Buu then charges up his Chocolate Beam, causing Kirby to lose his power up out of fear when it misses and turns a boulder into pudding. However, on the second time firing, Kirby inhales the beam along with Majin Buu. Buu then winds up inside Kirby's inner dimension. Buu: No! *angrily punches cake inside Kirby's stomach dimension* NOOOO! (*Cues Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Vs. Magolor*) Buu's anger becomes so great that it actually causes Kid Buu to separate from him. Kid Buu laughs at him being freed and destroys his doppelganger, pounding on his chest and laughing before escaping back to Dreamland through a dimensional hole. Kirby begins to panic as Kid Buu teleports behind him and begins pummeling him before slamming Kirby onto the ground. Kid Buu then teleports in the sky and summons a Shocking Ball attack and laughs maniacally, just before firing the Shocking Ball attack at Kirby. The Warp Star then picks up Kirby just when the Shocking Ball attack was going to kill him. While Kirby is on the Warp Star, a Knuckle Joe runs next to Kirby. Kirby sees the Knuckle Joe and swallows him, becoming Fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby bumps his fists together and rushes toward Kid Buu. Kid Buu is seen doing his stretchy body-shaking dance move as he laughs in what he thinks is victory, but Fighter Kirby then surprise kicks Buu in the face, throws him, and then launches what is similar to a Hadouken from Street Fighter. Kid Buu dodges this attack and tries to roundhouse kick Kirby, but Kirby blocks this and launches an uppercut. Kirby expertly blocks and dodges all of Buu's attacks until he teleports behind him and punches him, destroying his ability. Buu knocks Kirby into a tree, breaking it, then breaks the Warp Star and sends it to Kirby, which was a big mistake. (*Cues Kirby Fighters Animal Helpers*) Kirby swallows the Warp Star, shocking Buu. He becomes Star Rod Kirby, and quickly shoots 3 stars at him. Buu counters, but he can not get a hit in and teleports away. Buu tries to knock it away, but Kirby gets it back and shoots more stars. After Buu teleports many times, Kirby predicts where Buu will go and shoots a gold beam of energy, blowing Buu to pieces. But Buu regenerates and destroys the Star Rod. The loss of Kirby's ultimate weapon leaves him hopeless and crying, while Buu is readying his most powerful attack, the Planet Burst. (*Cues Kirby Triple Deluxe - Hypernova Kirby*) As Kirby is crying over the loss of his Star Rod, the Miracle Fruit in his stomach activates, causing him to become Hypernova Kirby. Hypernova Kirby swallows and spits out the Planet Burst, and a shocked Buu is helpless, and is shot into the sun by the returned attack. When the sun turns around, it shows Kirby's face, which is zoomed into three times with loud drumming sounds in the background. Kirby: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! KO! Kirby inhales the last remaining part of Buu (his boot) and becomes Buu Kirby and uses the chocolate beam to turn two Waddle Dees into cookies. Results (*Cues Kirby Squeak Squad - The Dreamland Hero *) Boomstick: No way! Did that seriously just happen? Wiz: Yep. Oddly enough Kirby's strength, speed and durability matched and surpassed Buu's. Yes, Buu has more destructive capability, but Kirby's inhale and copy ability let him absorb and rebound anything that could have killed him. Boomstick: And Kirby's no slouch when it comes to power. He tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch when the same kind of blast turns Buu into mush. And remember the frying pan thing? Wiz: Popstar is approximately the same size as the planet Shiver Star, which is actually a post-apocalyptic Earth. This means Popstar's gravity and escape velocity must be similar to that of Earth's. Throwing the giant acid monster Popon up to the sun means Kirby threw at least 3.5 tons over 25 000 miles per hour, and that's not even counting the giant frying pan or the return trip. Boomstick: And Kirby's Warp Star moves faster than light, a speed that Buu has never had to combat before. "BUT BOOMSTICK, Buu could teleported away from the planet burst ball, right?" Wiz: Well, his Instantaneous Movement has limits in extreme situations, such as when he didn't use it when a similar giant ball of murder was KILLING him at the end of Dragon Ball Z. Boomstick: Buu just couldn't stomach this fight. Wiz: The winner is Kirby. Next Time on Death Battle (*Cues BlazBlue Calamity Trigger - Rebellion*) Ragna points at the screen, then the BlazBlue logo with explosions in the background, then one of Ragna's gameplay videos, then the Guilty Gear logo also with explosions in the background, then one of Sol Badguy's gameplay videos. Trivia *This is the last episode to be released in 2014. *This could have been done to commemorate Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS, which is directed by Masahiro Sakurai, who also created Kirby. **This is the sixth fight to be done for commemoration. The last six being Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Terminator VS RoboCop, Luigi VS Tails, Godzilla VS Gamera, Ragna VS Sol Badguy and Wolverine VS Raiden. *The fight got delayed to December 19th due to animation issues. **It was also supposed to be before Deadpool VS Deathstroke, but it got delayed behind it. *If one were listening around the beginning of the fight, one of the Waddle Doos was screaming in terror with the same sound from one of the famous YouTube Poop sounds: the Mama Luigi Scream. *This is the third fight in which a hero (Kirby) fights a villain (Majin Buu). First ones being Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, and others being Guts VS Nightmare, and Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. *Despite controversy over an anime character losing to a non-anime character, Kirby had his own anime adaptation, Kirby Right Back At Ya. *After Wiz was making a correction after Boomstick says the top part of Buu's head was a "head-penis", he didn't know that it was actually an antenna. *This is the longest 2D fight, standing at exactly 6 minutes. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Fights animated by Mali Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Animated Sprite battles